Different Nana
by shanagi95
Summary: Sawada Nana wasn't an air-headed mother. She was a very different one. How was life with this different Nana? OOC. Read then review. TWOSHOT now, until more inspiration hit me. New chapter: Reborn comes!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

**Found this hanging in my folder. Thought to upload this and see your reactions. A penny for your thoughts?**

"Tsuna! Eat quickly and go to the school!"

The sound of his mother's voice ordering him around in the morning was normal, really. The Sawada residence was quite lively with it all, even a bit noisy.

Tsuna just nodded mutely, not even glancing up from his breakfast and his book.

"You'll be late if you keep this up! Eat faster!" Demanded Nana.

Tsuna nodded once again, upping his pace a little, but not much. Only enough that it will get Nana off his back for a while.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Sawada." Called the teacher. Nezu-sensei was giving back the result of previous test.

Tsuna took his and sat back on his chair beside the window, looking down at the paper down on his hand. 79, the normal result. He was only average in math, not too great like he was when all he needed to do was repeating some fact from textbook. He read every day, it was a given he will be good at it. He never stayed out late, even if it was to communicate with his classmate. With a schedule like that, he didn't have much to do. Gaming and reading were the only option for him

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna went to the roof when it was lunch time. He wasn't really bullied in the Namimori Middle School; there were some delinquents, but the leader of Disciplinary Committee had already established his control over the school and they don't step out of the line very much. At least, not where it will be found out soon by the prefect.

He sat down and took out his bento. It was the usual bento made by his mother. He took a bite of it. It was good, but for him it tasted dull. There was only so much you can get by eating your mother's food every time without being sick of it, even if she was very good in cooking.

After he finished eating, he wrapped his bento again, and went downstairs toward his class again, ready to continue reading.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After school, Tsuna didn't have any activities. He didn't really like physical activities as it need some consistent communicating in it, socializing was the hardest thing he could do, considering he never talked with anybody outside of school except for his mother and his neighbor.

He went straight home, any club activities that didn't require any socializing he could do on his own, so in short he didn't need one. Nana also didn't like it too when he got home later than planned, as any club can make him do; he always lost track of time when he immersed himself in doing something.

He stopped in front of the Sawada residence, and all he saw was normalcy. Nothing out of particular, nothing bad as his mother didn't want to have bad reputation, and more importantly, nothing new.

Tsuna sighed to himself. Who said life is never flat? It certainly was.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Maybe one-shot, or I'll continue it, if I feel like it. I was just curious what will happen if Nana isn't air-headed and act a bit over-bearing. But she was a bit too scared to go off by herself without Iemitsu, so she was still married to him.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsuna."

Said twelve-year boy stared at his mother through his half-lidded eyes and responded."Yes, Mom?"

"I got a flyer this morning and I think it has got a very interesting offer."

"What offer?" Tsuna asked half-heartedly. He then processed what the flyer contained. He snorted.

"I think this is a scam." His response wasn't really needed, but his mother liked it better when he said something, even if she had already decided what she would do. Usually he would say something supporting to Nana since it was more convenient that way, she wouldn't say anything more. But something about the flyer gave him an odd feeling.

"Of course not! I had called the number listed there and a charming young man answered it! And he said he could guarantee your success!" Nana retorted quickly.

The brunet shook his head slightly. He was used to his hard-headed mother. He had a feeling he should leave now…

There was somebody knocking on the door.

His mother immediately turned around and had a confused expression on her face. "I think I didn't invite anybody this morning…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The door opened. A baby in a suit stood there, a small suitcase resting beside his small frame.

"Ciaossu. I'm the home tutor. I come here for early service."

The door slammed closed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Nana frantically pressed the listed number on the flyer. Tsuna stood by her, watching his mother panicked with an amused face.

"Mom, do you think we can cancel the tutoring?" Tsuna offered an option to her. He felt kind of bad to her. Sure it was great for something to actually happen in his boring life, but for her mother it must be hell.

She snapped out. "Yes! I'm just calling the agency right now… There might be some mistake…"

The line connected. "Hello? This is Sawada Nana. I want to know about the tutor assigned to my son, Tsunayoshi. I want to know if we can cancel the tutoring?"

A voice answered. "No can do Ma'am. The agreement is official the moment you agree to it by your phone. I have a recording of our agreement."

The scary thing was the voice wasn't heard from the phone only. It was also coming from behind Tsuna. In front of the closed door, the baby stood, a smirk splayed on his small lips while a green phone was held by his tiny fingers.

"I think we need another introduction, yes? My name is Reborn, your son's tutor."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Just feel like writing this, and I think this is a fine addition into 'Different Nana'. Not so different from her initial response to the flyer, but definitely more suspicious after seeing Reborn, huh?**

**Please review! And maybe add some request if you want me to continue adding some chapters into this. I won't write a long, detailed chapter. This story is only for pure fun! And because of so, I think I should write a different summary each time I update a new chapter. Or adding some to the old summary…**

**Disclaimer (I think I forgot to do it before, but this should suffice) : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**


End file.
